Waiting For Superman (Elliot Nightray x Reader Songfic)
by Rage-Dayie-Watson
Summary: Well... I got a little bored, okay? And I was listening to Daughtry... this somehow popped up in my mind, so I figured I ought to write it down. Hopefully you guys like it. I don't know. It might be crap, it might not be. Anyways, this is a reader insert so enjoy and all that. Don't forget to check out my other Pandora Hearts reader inserts...


_So... I suppose just listen to Waiting for Superman by Daughtry whilst reading this, due to the copy-write issue..._

It had been another typical day for you.  
You were the outcast. The odd one out. The one person who everyone found was best to pick on. Especially Emma Call.  
Emma Call was the most popular girl in the school. She looked amazing and got all of the attention. She had a group of 3 or 4 girls that always followed her around.  
Today, Emma had been acting even more horrible than the usual. You didn't really care why, but you immediately became her punching bag the moment she saw you.  
Emma slammed you against one of the lockers as you tried to sneak past her, attempting to go unnoticed. Unfortunately your luck failed you and she saw you almost immediately.  
Everything you had been holding cluttered to the ground. She punched you in the stomach hard, making you cough a bit. You didn't have much time to react as she dragged you down to the ground by your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

She was about to kick you when a voice resonated from behind her.  
"That's enough. Leave her the hell alone." It came out more of a growl than a statement.  
Emma turned to search for the voice that dared to challenge her. Her eyes met ice-cold blue ones. could only belong to the one and only Elliot Nightray.  
Elliot wasn't much of a people person, but he still managed to become one of the most popular boys among the girls at the school. It was easy to tell that he hated the attention.  
Elliot was about 5 foot 8. He had peircing blue eyes and short biege hair which had been styled in such a way that his eyes would always be clearly visible. Underneath his left eye existed a mole. He had on the school uniform for boys(of course), and he carried a violin case around on his back, though no one knew why. He hardly ever smiled, in fact, no one at the school had ever seen him smile before. He almost always wore a scowl or some kind of frown that matched his glaring eyes. You knew him well. You'd known him for a very long time. You were childhood friends.  
Seeing Elliot, Emma immediately turned her attention towards him and waved, smiling . "Hey, Elliot."  
Clearly, he wasn't in the mood for talking with her at the moment. "Don't you have some other poor soul to go torture?"

Emma pouted, unhappy with his response. "We were just playing~," she tried to reason with him, though he wouldn't listen and just brushed her off, saying something akin to, "the likes of you doesn't deserve to converse with someone like me."  
You took this time, while Emma was occupied, to gather your things and sneak off, watching from a distance.  
Emma hated being treated this way, but she wouldn't go up against him, since he was the only person that wouldn't deal with her drama. She huffed and left, scowling, her group following her.  
You couldn't help but smile as she did so. It's not like you liked watching people get bashed, but if anyone deserved it, it was Emma. You were used to getting beat up and bullied, so her daily beatings had little effect on you, but it was nice to see her get put in her place.  
Lost in your thoughts and focused on Emma, you hadn't noticed a certain sharp-tongued boy walk over to you. He only managed to catch your attention when he waved his hand in front of your face.  
"Yo. You okay?" He asked, wondering if you were having a seizure.  
You jumped slightly, blushing. "U-uh. Yeah! I - I'm fine!" You had a few bruises, but they would heal. You smiled, trying to show him you were, in fact, okay.  
A slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips, which was more than most people got. "I see..." His smile, though small, was dazzling. The world hadn't seen it often enough.  
The one minute warning bell rang. Elliot's smile disappeared as it did, and he turned slightly with a sigh. "I'd better get going. Can't be late."  
You nodded in understanding and waved, turning toward your own class.

 **\- timeskip brought to you by Leo's doujins!-**

Over the next week or so, you had many encounters similar to this. Sometimes Elliot was there to help, other times, you were left to face Emma's wrath on your own.  
In the most recent encounter, Elliot had actually been there to help, though Emma was seconds from snapping.  
It was easy to tell that Emma had a major obsession with Elliot, as he was the one guy she couldn't get. He obviously hated her. She obviously hated you. Not to mention you'd become friends with him.  
After Elliot managed to ward off Emma, he turned to you and asked, as per the usual, "are you hurt?"  
Your arms and legs hurt from multiple bruises, but you didn't want to worry Elliot. So you smiled, both trying to reassure him and also happy that he seemed to care, and said, "I'm fine. Nothing that won't heal."  
"Mhm." He said, sort of doubting you. Before you had the chance to try to convince him, out of the blue, he asked, "hey, do you want to go get some coffee after school?"  
You couldn't help but blush. Was it like a date? You had no doubt that you had feelings for the boy, and now he actually liked you enough to hang out with you? "S-sure!" You stuttered out, smiling.  
He found your obvious nervousness amusing, and a smile tugged at his lips. "Alright. Meet me at the Moonlit Cafe after school." He turned to leave.  
You wanted to thank him, so you reached out and grabbed his hand.  
Elliot slightly jumped at this new, foreign feeling, his eyes widening and his cheeks flushing. He turned back to you, blushing and confused.  
You hugged him tightly, burying your face into his chest. "Thank you..."  
It took Elliot a moment to relax, then he slowly and gently wrapped his arms around you, blushing. "M-my pleasure..." You looked back up at him and offered a smile.  
For a moment, you became lost in his icy-blue eyes, which were soft and caring. You couldn't stop yourself from standing on your tippy-toes, nearing your lips to his.  
He leaned down slightly, nearly closing the gap, but he stopped short and pulled away, looking away. "W-we'd better get to class before we're late..."  
Although you were slightly disappointed, you still smiled and waved goodbye before heading off to your class.  
Neither you nor Elliot noticed the lingering figure at the end of the hallway, who scoffed and stomped away...

 **-another timeskip brought to you by-  
Elliot: *covers author-chan's mouth* just shut up and continue the damn story!-**

The school day seemed to go by even slower now that you were excited to meet Elliot at the cafe. The moment the bell rang, you immediately gathered your things and left the classroom. But you didn't realize you were being followed.  
You left the school grounds, heading toward the Moonlit Cafe. You wanted to get there as fast as you could, so you took a shortcut, going through an alleyway. That was a mistake.  
Before you even realized someone was there, you were thrown against a brick wall, getting the air knocked out of you.  
In front of you stood a large male, about 16 or 17 years old. He was buff. He looked awfully familiar. That's right. He's a football player. You couldn't recall his name.  
Then someone you could have recognized from miles away stepped out from behind him, smirking. It was Emma. "Oh hey, (Y/N). Going somewhere?" It sounded so innocent, but, knowing Emma, there was malice behind her question.

Not wanting to anger her any more than you already had, you lied, shaking your head. "O-of course not!" If you had told her that you were going to meet Elliot, you would probably end up in a world of pain.  
Unfortunately, Emma already knew the answer to the question, and she knew that you were lying. She promptly shouted the boy's name, and he pinned you against the wall on her orders. Of course, you tried to get away, struggling against him, but the male was too strong. Emma slapped you, leaving your cheek stinging and tingly. You let out a gasp of pain, holding back tears.  
Emma laughed, and started to beat you up, the male not allowing you to get away. "No Elliot to save you now!"

All you could feel was pain. Pain everywhere. She didn't hold back, releasing all of her wrath onto you. It was only when the pain suddenly ceased to increase that you noticed a familiar blue-eyed boy throwing Emma to the ground.  
The boy who had been holding you up let go of you and lunged at Elliot. Although Elliot had been pre-occupied, he was fast, and he managed to dodge. The male didn't give up, however, and swiped at Elliot's legs, causing Elliot to trip.  
Emma was still on the ground, stunned that anyone dare touch her.  
The boy managed to punch Elliot hard in the stomach, making Elliot let out a pained cough. But he only remained stunned for a few seconds before growling and retaliating.  
You'd sunk to the ground during all of this, your legs unable to support you, tears streaming down your now red-stained cheeks.

Elliot hit hard, truly enraged, and had knocked the boy out in less than a minute. He then shot a deadly glare at Emma, who scrambled to her feet and backed up into a wall. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized she couldn't go anywhere.  
Although usually Elliot would be against hurting girls, he couldn't hold back, giving her a swift, hard punch directly in the face. She fell to the ground, spitting up a bit of blood, and didn't hesitate to scramble away.  
Elliot slightly shook his hand, examining his now bruised knuckles, muttering, "That'll hurt like hell in the morning." He then glanced back at you and quickly came over, examining the damage that had been done.  
Before he really got the chance to look at you, you threw your arms around him and buried your face into his chest, sobbing. He gently rubbed your back and whispered soothing words, and also apologized over and over again for not getting there sooner.  
You thanked him over and over again, and without thinking, you pulled back slightly, just enough to look up at him, and pressed your lips to his, letting your eyes close, the tears still flowing.  
Elliot was surprised at first, but gradually let his eyes flutter closed and gently kissed back. He carefully moved one of his hands to the back of your head, and the other caressed your cheek. After a few moments, he gently pulled away.  
You looked up at him, blushing, although it didn't make much of a difference, as your cheeks were already red. The tears had finally stopped forming and your eyes were beginning to dry.  
Elliot smiled and wiped away the last remaining tears, and leaned into his touch. Everything still hurt, but it was easy to ignore now that he was here.  
You gently pressed your forehead to his, a slight smile forming on your lips.  
He remained smiling, and whispered, "I love you, (Y/N). And you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."  
You replied happily, with a chuckle, "I love you too, Elliot."  
After a moment of staying happily like this, you and him both got up, and he guided you to the police station. And that's how Emma Call was taken out of the picture, and how your adventure with Elliot Nightray began.


End file.
